stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosamund Von Lichtenstein
Ancilla. Social Climber. The power behind the throne? No longer a member of the Court of Stoke-on-Trent, Rosamund is a figure of political power and influence both within the Clan and the Camarilla as a whole. Those who watched for such things had seen Rosamund’s star ascend, eventually moving within the circles of the European Elders. It was said that Rosamund had a finger to the pulse of the City and the power to challenge the Prince (some say she already did). In addition her appointment as the Regent of Schellenberg and Vaduz indicates that her influence has spread far wider. Few Kindred have such power within the Court of Von Almasey and fewer still are allowed to claim lands that were within his Domain. This move also marked the beginning of the process that would eventually see her withdrawing from the city. It was often been remarked that no Ventrue in the city could progress within the Clan without her blessing. Indeed, at one time it is believed she was instrumental in the tuition of every Ventrue in the country, although this cannot be confirmed by any outside of the Clan. Others have remarked that this progression may have extended to other Clans as well. The only thing that everyone does seem to agree on is that she upholds her Clan’s tradition of being very, very wealthy. With the abdication of Dimitri, Rosamund to decided to leave the city behind for good and move to Europe. It is rumoured that she now acts as the spokesperson for Sir Hugh of Stafford within the European Courts. If this is true, then her ascendance within the Clan can finally be confirmed, for she was successful in bringing Sir Hugh back within the Camarilla, something many had tried, but failed, to do for many years. “Could be a dangerous person.” “A true Ventrue: successful, polite, dignified and loyal to her Clan and the Sect. Rosamund is a genteel lady who has a ruthless and determined streak; she is a force and a mind to be reckoned with. The fact that she has left without a backward glance to serve her Elders, I think, reveals that she had no desire to seize praxis.” “From what I can tell, one of the Ventrue heavy hitters, in a political sense. She knows more than she’s letting on.” “Dignified, resolute and utterly ruthless when needs be.” “Too much ambition.” “Zie mutter of zie Court, zie hast zie gross intelligence und zie ich habe zie gross respect as she hast zie knowledge of mein fatherland.” “She's a nice lady.” “Like a lollypop lady for Leek, but better dressed, better educated and better paid.” “A high society figurehead,emanatesstatus (from every orifice) and has enough heirs and graces to flatter an army of neurotic butlers.” “Meteoric rise to power.” “A friend to those she touches.” “Nature of the Ventrue aside, she’s a cool cat.” “Another very sexy babe.” “Connected up to the eyeballs. If you need to find something and someone, then ask Ms. Lillis.” “Look to her for an example of Camarilla politics.” “Unique, everybody’s friend, but never cross swords with Lady Von Lichtenstein” “Everything seems to have a price.” “Powerful, elegant, respected and brilliant.” “I may love and admire her but I will never ever trust her.” “An aristocratic politician with many friends.”